tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Longinus
| jtitle = | jtitleromaji =Issaishujō Michikaku Kagayakeru Yari | range =1-2 | target =1 Person }} , the spear that shares my name! I invoke thee'': Longinus!|Lancer}} | }} is the sacred weapon used by Saint Longinus to pierce the side of . Given its notoriety, the spear is referred to by a variety of names such as the Spear of Destiny (運命の槍), the Holy Lance (聖槍), or the Lance of Longinus. Resting at the heart of its wielder's claim to legend, it is many times more famed than himself, for this reason he typically refers to his blade as Lancea (ランセーア, Ranseiia), unless invoking its power, as befits its humble origins. It is the holiest of all spears, equaled in legend only by . It is a normal weapon, that as a result of being propelled into legend, has earned itself the properties of something akin to both a and . It has no true physical form, instead any spear that enters Longinus' hands attains the attributes of Longinus and becomes his Noble Phantasm, this is a result of many individuals claiming to have found the spear throughout the centuries, which are today kept in several different holy places. Longinus is all of these blades, and none of them, at any given time and its numerous bodies can be likened to the crystallisation of its power. Even though it has a most unassuming form, to reveal Longinus to anyone is to immediately reveal its nature to them, for as a tool of God, it cannot be made to lie even in passing. Upon activating this Noble Phantasm, the spear explodes into a construct of the most radiant light, said to be a reflection of the purity of Jesus' blood overwhelming the spear that soaked in it. Despite its nature as a holy weapon, the blade comes into being with the definition of ｢something that pierces the Son of God｣ which gives it incredible strength over the divine. In a battle between and Longinus, of which there should be no comparison, the power of Longinus would allow him to end the battle in one shot, breaking through with incredible ease. It is seen as a construct required for the progression of the Christian cycle, and as such has become a pseudo-crystallisation of Christianity as a whole, even through its many divided sects. This is seen in its activation, for when it makes contact with its victim, the many "named" heads of Longinus found across the earth come together on a singular point in an otherworldly concentration of magical power. For a split second the point of contact becomes sacred ground and all things touched by the tip of the spear find themselves crushed and annihilated by the hopes of Christianity as a concept. Activation of such an incredible weapon costs an unfathomable amount of Mana, but as it draws its power from a religion encompassing billions of people, it finds its source in them and draws fragments of energy from the entire world instead of its wielder. This allows Longinus, a warrior with no real magical aptitude to wield Longinus freely. Instead, Longinus is restricted in that all of its power is concentrated at the tip. Under normal circumstances it is a low-ranked Noble Phantasm, and carries no means of projecting its powers unto others for it is a blade of acceptance; one that was never meant for battle.